The Beginning
by sajublack
Summary: Story about Madelyn Ava Potter, James Potter and Sirius Black. Some coarse language but for once no slash. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Just a little note for everyone. This story is to set the mood and give some background to another story I'm writing at the moment. Totally AU. Its'not the longest story or the most detailed, but I think it sets the mood just fine for the next story. Havnt got a title for the second one but I'll let you all know when it comes. Now just a few things, there are some things in this story that are different to what's been said on the internet about certain characters like about James' Parents. I have named them myself seeing as there wasnt any where that said them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. Please feel free to review! I love reading them. **

**THE BEGINNING**

CHAPTER 1

It was 1965, James Potter was 5 years old and his Mum, Louise Potter was about to give birth to his little sister. James waited patiently in the waiting room with his dad, Lucas Potter.

"Well congratulations Lucas and James, it's a little girl." The healer midwife said as she came out of the delivery room.

"Can we go see her?" Lucas asked.

"Of course, right this way." The midwife said. Lucas held James' hand as they entered the room and saw Louise holding a small tiny baby.

"James, this is your little sister, Madelyn Ava." Louise told a curious looking James. James was fascinated by just how small she was.

"Mum, was I ever this small?" James asked.

"You were my dear, all babies come out small." Louise replied. James held her tiny hand and as he moved to his hand away, she held tightly to his finger.

"I think someone likes you." Lucas said and James smiled. James spent the rest of the afternoon watching Madelyn sleep.

"Is she a witch like I'm a wizard?" James asked Lucas as they left St Mungos.

"I'm sure she will be, we just have to wait." Lucas replied.

"When are they coming home, can she talk yet?" James asked "I can teach her about my toys." He added.

"They'll be home tomorrow and no she can't talk yet." Lucas told him "And as for your toys, maybe not just yet, they might be a bit too big for her." He added.

"So what toys can she play with?" James asked confused.

"Remember the nice soft toys we bought home the other week, those types of things." Lucas told him.

"Ok cool." James replied smiling. James was looking forward to Madelyn coming home; he had already decided to call her Maddie.

"Just remember when she comes home, to be very quiet as she sleeps." Brad explained to James.

"So do babies do?" James asked.

"Well at first she won't be doing much because she's so tiny." Lucas said "Babies sleep a lot and feed a lot. They don't do much other than that." He added.

"So it's not fun to have a baby around?" James asked.

"It is fun to have them around, you get to watch the little ones grow up and learn everything." Lucas told him "And then few years down the track, you can teach Madelyn new things." He added.

"Ok then." James replied.

"There's a very big responsibility with being a big brother." Lucas told him.

"What do I have to do?" James asked curiously.

"You will have to set a good example for her and look after her when she needs you." Lucas said.

"That is very big." James said.  
"But you'll have us to help you be a big brother." Lucas told him seeing the worried look on James' face.

"Good." James replied and they both headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

6 YEARS LATER

James was now 11 years old and was beginning his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and his little sister Madelyn, was 6 years old.

"Why can't I go with Jamie?" Madelyn cried as they took James to the station.

"Because Maddie, you aren't old enough." James replied.

"But my magic is better than yours." Madelyn exclaimed.

"When you're my age you can come." James told her "And I'll be home in the holidays too." He added but Madelyn kept pouting.

"On the train James." Louise said as the whistle blew. "Be good." She added.

"Bye Jamie." Madelyn said as the tears came.

"Bye Maddie, look on your bed when you get home." James replied as the train pulled away. Madelyn sulked the whole way home, she already missed James. James and Madelyn were closer than most brother and sisters and she wanted to go to school with him.

"Cheer up Madelyn." Louise said when they arrived home "You'll see him soon." She added.

"I want to see him now." Madelyn said stomping her feet.

"Calm down Madelyn, now I want you to clean you room, it looks like a bombs hit it." Louise told her. When she opened the door, she saw on her bed, a stuffed dog sitting on top of a box. She took the dog off the box and opened the lid and inside was a nice writing set and a quill that changed colours randomly and a smaller box. Inside the smaller box was a gold chain with a locket attached and in the locket, there was a picture of James and Madelyn on one side and a picture of all Louise, Lucas, James and Madelyn. At the end of the day, Madelyn had stopped pouting, but she still missed James.

Over the next few months, James wrote to Madelyn each week telling her about the ghosts, classes and his new friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Madelyn always wrote back telling him of the magic she was able to do. She was especially excited that she could do magic without a wand. At the castle, James was telling Sirius, Peter and Remus about Madelyn.

"She's amazing, she's only 6 and she can do better magic than me." James said "They've just realised she is a metamorhpamagus." He added.

"You guys are really close aren't you?" Remus asked.

"Yeah we are, she was so upset when I came here." James replied. "At the end of each letter, she writes how many days left till I come home." he added.

"Ah yes Christmas holidays." Sirius said.

"Are you sure you don't want to come spend Christmas with me?" James asked "My parents really wont mind." he added.

"Well before I get my hopes up, how about you ask them." Sirius replied.

"Sounds good, I'll just write back to Maddie and add a letter to Mum and Dad." James told him.

"Oh look here." Sirius said as a bunch of girls walked past.

"Hey Lily." James said. Lily Evans was the girl that James had fallen for as soon as he saw her. But Lily just looked away; she didn't want anything to do with him.

"Struck out mate." Sirius said teasing him.

"Come on." James said "We'll be late for lunch." He added.

Later that day, James wrote back to Maddie and also to his parents. He knew that they wouldn't say no, especially since Sirius' parents didn't really care if he came home or not.

A few weeks later it was becoming clear to Louise and Lucas that something was different with Madelyn, considering that her magic was becoming more advanced. She was further along than James and he was 11 years old. So they decided to take her to see a healer at St Mungos. They didn't think she was sick but they wanted to make sure she was getting the support she needed.

"Come in Mr and Mrs Potter." The healer said "I'm healer Chadwick, but please just call me Chad." He added.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucas; this is my wife Louise and our daughter Madelyn." Lucas said.

"Is it Madelyn we're here to discuss?" Chad asked. "What seems to be happening?" he asked.

"She's 6 years old and her magic is highly advanced. She has an 11 year old brother and she's further along then him." Louise said.

"Well if I can get you to fill this out, I'll just ask her a few questions." Chad told them. "Hello Madelyn, mind if I ask you about a few questions?" He asked.

"Go ahead." Madelyn replied.

"So I hear you have an older brother, how about you tell me about him." Chad said.  
"His name is James and he went to school without me." Madelyn said "But he'll be home for Christmas soon." She added.

"And do you get along with him?" Chad asked.

"Yeah we do, he's my big brother and I love him." Madelyn told him.

"That's good to hear." Chad said "Your Mum and Dad tell me that you're a special little girl who can do some magic." He said.

"Yep." Madelyn simply said.

"Can you show me?" he asked and Madelyn stood up and showed him all the things she could do, including her metamorhpamagus abilities.

"Well you are very talented." Chad said to her "I'm just going to have another chat with your parents." He added and then headed back to his desk, looking at the answers Lucas and Louise put on the paper.

"Well there isn't anything to worry about." Chad told them. "Medically she's fine." He added.

"So what do we do?" Louise asked.

"There isn't anything you need to do, just encourage her in everything she does and keep her mind active." Chad told her. "Reading is always a good place to start, different books." He added.

"What about underage magic?" Lucas asked.

"Without a wand, it isn't detected so it won't be a problem." Chad told them.

"Well thank you very much." Louise said.

"Come on Maddie." Lucas said and she walked away from the toys.

"Goodbye Healer Chadwick." Madelyn said as they left.

"Goodbye Madelyn." Chad replied and they headed out of the room.

"Well that's good that there's nothing to worry about." Louise said "How about we head to the book store and see what she'd like to read." She added and they headed towards Diagon alley.

The Christmas holidays came around and Madelyn was already in the car waiting for Louise and Lucas. She was so excited to be seeing James; she even spent extra time looking for a special Christmas present. They all headed to the station and arrived before the train got there.

"Where is he mum?" Madelyn asked as she ran thru the barrier between the platforms.

"Calm down Maddie, we're early." Lucas told her smiling, he had never seen a little sister so excited to be having her big brother coming home. Madelyn kept her eyes open and eventually saw the front of the train coming towards them.

"Mum, Dad look the train." Madelyn yelled excitedly. According to Madelyn, the train took forever to stop. As soon as she saw James jump off the train, she ran down the platform dodging people until she ran into him.

"Jamie!" She yelled.

"Hey Maddie." James said hugging her. "I'd like you to meet Sirius." He added.

"Hey there." Sirius said smiling at her.

"Hi." Madelyn said smiling back. "So did you miss me?" she asked James.

"Of course." James replied and they headed towards their parents.

"Welcome home James." Louise said "You must be Sirius; it's a pleasure to have you." She added.

"Thank you for having me Mrs Potter." Sirius replied.

"Please call me Louise dear." Louise said and they all headed to the car.

"So tell me about the classes, come on." Madelyn said and the boys spent the rest of the car trip home talking about the classes.

"Can I come back with you please, I'll be good." Madelyn said.

"Not this time Maddie, but in a few years you'll be at the school." James replied looking at Sirius who was laughing.

"They took me to see a dr." Madelyn told them.

"What for?" James asked.

"Because of my magic." Madelyn said.

"What did he say?" James asked Lucas and Louise.

"He asked us some questions and got Madelyn to show him what she could do and then he said there isn't anything to worry about." Lucas replied "Just we need to encourage her and keep her mind active." He added.

'Well you'll kick the Slytherin's asses when you come to school." James said.

"James, watch your language." Louise said.

"Sorry Mum." James said. Madelyn was happy to have James home but knew he was going to be leaving again.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3

**5 YEARS LATER**

Madelyn had finally turned 11 and was sitting on the train with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter when Lucius Malfoy showed up.

"Got yourself a little girlfriend Potter." Lucius said laughing along with the other Slytherin's.

"Back off Malfoy." Sirius said moving Madelyn behind him.

"Oh so she your girlfriend." Lucius said "I want her even more now." He added and moved towards Madelyn.

"I said back off." Sirius said pushing him up against the wall "Stay away from her or you'll be sorry." He added.

"Come on Maddie." James said and they headed towards the empty carriage at the end. Madelyn looked at Sirius and smiled, she felt very special to be protected by him.

"You ok Mads?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Madelyn said "Will they leave me alone?" she asked nervously but trying to sound calm.

"If not, he'll have to answer to us." Sirius said. The train eventually pulled into the station and they all hoped off.

"Alright Maddie, we'll see you soon." James said as they headed to the carriages and she headed towards the boats with the other first years.

"Hi I'm Lara." A girl said who she was standing next to.

"Hi I'm Madelyn." Madelyn replied.

"Are you nervous?" Lara asked.

"Not really, my brother said that it isn't anything major." Madelyn replied. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" she asked.

"Younger twins, boy and girl." Lara replied.

"You'll be alright, if you get into Gryffindor, that's where my brother is." Madelyn told her.

"So you'll be in that house?" Lara asked.

"Maybe, it doesn't always follow family." Madelyn told her. McGonagall then came over and ushered them into the Great Hall for the sorting. She went thru all the names and finally reached Madelyn.

"Potter, Madelyn." McGonagall said and James and Sirius cheered loudly.

"That is enough thank you Black and Potter." McGonagall told them as she placed the hat on her head.

"Ah another Potter." The hat said "Well I will put you in Gryffindor." It went on and Sirius, James and Remus all cheered loudly along with the other Gryffindors.

"I knew you'd be here." James said as she sat down.

"Glad you're in this house with me." Lara said sitting down next to her.

"Lara, this is my brother James and this is Remus, Sirius and Peter." Madelyn said "This is Lara." She added.

"Nice to meet you." Lara said.

"Nice to meet you too, welcome to Gryffindor." James said "Oh hey Lily, this is my sister Maddie." James said as Lily walked past them when the sorting was over.

"Hey Maddie, It's nice to finally meet you." Lily said.

"It's nice to finally meet you too, I've heard heaps about you." Madelyn replied smiling to her than to James.

"Well I'll see you around." Lily said and with a quick kiss on James' cheek, she left.

"She's pretty Jamie." Madelyn said as some Slytherin's came over.

"Not as pretty as you." Alecto Carrow said as he played with her hair. Sirius grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Don't push it losers." Sirius said "You touch her or come near her, I'll break it off." He added and then threw him up against the other Slytherin's.

"I hope there are no problems boys." Professor Slughorn said as he came up to them.

"Not at all Professor." Sirius said looking at the Slytherin's as they walked off.

"Is this Madelyn?" Professor Slughorn asked James.

"Yes it is Sir." James replied.

"Well it is nice to meet you young lady, I am looking forward to having you in my class." Slughorn said to her.

"It's nice to meet you too." Madelyn replied.

"Well let's hope you haven't inherited your brother's mischievous traits." Slughorn said, and then with a nod of the head and a smile, he walked away.

"They aren't going to leave me alone are they?" Madelyn asked looking at the snickering Slytherin's.

"Don't worry Mads, we'll look after you." Sirius said hugging her close, causing her to blush.

It was getting close to the end of the year and Sirius and James kept their word about protecting her but she found herself alone in a corridor, with Severus, Lucius, Alecto and Amycus.

"Knew they couldn't always be around you." Lucius said. Madelyn looked around trying to find a way out, but Alecto and Amycus grabbed her arms before she could even reach for her wand and held her against the wall.

"Oh you're not going anywhere." Alecto said to her. Lucius walked up to her and twirled her hair around his finger, smiling at her. Madelyn had managed to get a hand free and smacked him across the face, then tried to reach for her wand.

"You stupid bitch." Lucius said smacking her back and then throwing her up against the wall, hard causing her to cry out. As Lucius moved towards her, she heard someone mutter something and then an explosion going off sending Alecto and Amycus running, leaving Lucius and Severus alone. When Madelyn opened her eyes, she saw James and Sirius standing there. The four squared off but the duelling only lasted a few moments, when Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore turned up.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall asked and then she saw Madelyn, "Are you alright?" she asked helping her up seeing the red hand print on her face.

"I'm fine thank you." Madelyn replied.

"I think it best if you all head back to bed, we will discuss this when Professor Slughorn is awake." Dumbledore told them calmly. "Except you Miss Potter, I'd like to have a word if that's alright." He added smiling at her. McGonagall escorted the other students back to their dorms, while Madelyn followed Dumbledore. "Please have a seat." He said as they entered his office.

"Thank you sir." Madelyn said sitting down.

"So, how about you explain what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well the Slytherin's have been harassing me for quite some time now and James and Sirius have been looking after me." Madelyn said "But tonight they had cornered me and then James and Sirius turned up. They weren't really doing anything wrong Sir; they were just looking out for me." She continued.

"Did any of them hurt you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Lucius slapped me and threw me up against the wall but I'm fine, it doesn't hurt anymore." Madelyn replied.

"Very well Miss Potter, thank you." Dumbledore said and he stood up to open the door for her.

"I know it isn't my place, but Jamie and Sirius were just looking after me." Madelyn said.

"I will take everything you have said into consideration, sleep well." Dumbledore replied smiling calmly at her. James and Sirius were waiting in the common room for Madelyn to come back.

"So what happened?" James asked when she entered the room.

"He just asked me what happened." Madelyn replied. Sirius walked over to her and placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head slightly and looked at the red hand print on her cheek. "I'm ok." She said quietly.

"They better hope people keep an eye on us or they'll find themselves without fingers." Sirius muttered.

"I didn't want you guys to get into trouble; I tried to explain that you were just there to help me." Madelyn told them, thankful that Sirius had let go of her chin, she could feel herself beginning to blush.

"Don't worry; we've been in worse trouble before." James said.

"Oh Sirius your bleeding." Madelyn said.

"I'm fine Mads." Sirius replied smiling at her.

"I think you should go to bed Maddie, it's late." James said smiling at Sirius.

"Night guys and thanks." Madelyn said and then headed to bed.

"I think she likes you." James said to Sirius.

"Oh go to bed Jamie." Sirius replied sarcastically.

"And you like her." James said but instead of a reply, Sirius just headed up stairs to bed.

The morning came and Sirius and James were asked to head to Dumbledore's office. When they arrived, they saw Alecto, Amycus, Severus, Lucius, Slughorn and McGonagall were already there.

"Come in boys." Dumbledore said. "I have discussed with Professor McGonagall and Slughorn." He added. "But I would like you to tell us what happened." He finished.

"We realised that Maddie hadn't come back from her detention so we went looking for." James said.

"We came around the corner and there she was on the ground, surrounded by 4 Slytherin's, hardly fair. 4 against 1 first year." Sirius told them.

"Thank you boys." Dumbledore said "Well for being out of bed when you weren't supposed to be and blowing up a near by statue, we are taking 30 points each from Gryffindor." He told them "As for you 4, you will be serving detention with Filch down in the Dungeons and you can think about not harassing any new students ever again." Dumbledore finished.

"You may all leave now." McGonagall told them. James and Sirius headed out the door first, followed by the Slytherin's.

"So what happened?" Madelyn asked when they came back to the Great hall.

"We got some points taken off, they got detention." James replied.

"I knew Dumbledore would be easy on you guys." Madelyn said. "But you do realise we haven't heard the last of it?" she asked.

"They won't even dare to try it again." Sirius told her.

"I should've beaten them myself, I can't believe I froze." Madelyn said to them, shaking her head.

"You shouldn't have to and besides, that's what big brothers and there friends are for." James replied.

"You guys only have 1 more year left." Madelyn said.

"So do they." Sirius told her. "And by then, we'll teach you how to duel properly, yes you have amazing magic but there is a skill to duelling." He went on and Madelyn laughed.

"Thanks." Madelyn said. Being a weekend, they spent the day outside by the lake. Remus was emerged in a book, Peter was fumbling about with magic and James and Sirius were teaching Madelyn how to duel.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4

**3 YEARS LATER**

Madelyn was running about the house on the morning of her first day of her 4th year at Hogwarts School, trying to find her necklace that James had given to her 3 years ago. She ran down the stairs and past Sirius, straight into the living room.

"What are you doing Mads?" Sirius asked.

"I can't find my necklace." Madelyn replied then she turned and looked at Sirius "Siri, your back." She said and hugged him.

"Get a room." James said as he walked in "Welcome home mate." He added. James had moved into his own place with his fiancée Lily, Sirius and Remus. Whenever their parents went away, James would come over and look after Madelyn.

"Jamie I can't find my necklace." Madelyn said.

"It's in the kitchen." James told her "So how was the trip?" he asked Sirius.

"Yeah good thanks. Hey I need to talk to you about something, alone." Sirius replied.

"Um ok then, well after we drop Maddie off at the station, you can talk then." James said curiously. "Madelyn Ava Potter, are you ready?" James yelled.

"Yes I'm ready." Madelyn replied and she headed towards the car "I take it Mum and Dad wont be home for a while?" she asked.

"Nah, not until around Christmas." James replied. They got Madelyn to the station just in time and then headed to the Ministry, where James and Sirius were in training to become Aurors.

"So what did you want to talk about?" James asked.

"Oh yeah, I want to um ask Madelyn out." Sirius told him.

"You want to date my sister?" James asked slowly.

"Yeah." Sirius said "I know your protective of her, but you know I'll look after her." He went on.

"Yeah I know." James said "Go for it mate." He added smiling and they spent the rest of the drive to the Ministry talking about how things were going between him and Lily.

"So when are you going to ask her?" James asked, as they reached the Ministry.

"I thought I'd drop by and see her later in the week." Sirius said "Or wait till the holidays." He added.

"I'd go soon; as much as she likes you she's very popular." James told him.

"Yeah, I'll go later in the week." Sirius said.

"Miss Potter, can you please head to Dumbledore's office." McGonagall said.

"I didn't do it." Madelyn said to Lara and Scott, her two best friends.

"That's the sign of a guilty conscious." Lara said laughing.

"Come in." Dumbledore said when he heard someone knock.

"You asked for me Sir?" Madelyn asked coming into the room and then she saw Sirius "Oh my god is Jamie ok?" she asked.

"I'll leave you two alone." Dumbledore said smiling and then he left the room.

"James is fine." Sirius told her "I want to ask you something." He added.

"Go ahead." Madelyn said sitting on Dumbledore's desk.

"I want to know if you'd go out with me?" Sirius asked nervously.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day that Sirius Black was nervous." Madelyn replied "I'd love to go out with you." She added smiling at him and Sirius breathed a sigh of relief and sat down.

"Awesome." Sirius said.

"You were actually nervous?" Madelyn asked as she walked over to him and sat down on his lap.

"I was, I didn't think you'd say yes." Sirius replied.

"I was ready to say yes when I was 11." Madelyn told him and then she kissed him. "I've been waiting to do that since I was 11 as well." She added as she broke the kiss.

"James knows." Sirius told her "I spoke to him about it first." He said.

"Awww that's cute." She said and kissed him again. "Well I should probably go back to class." She said.

"Yeah I guess so." Sirius said but he didn't remove his hands from around her waist.

"You'll need to let go of me you know." Madelyn said laughing.

"Do I really have to?" Sirius asked and reluctantly he let go and she hopped off his lap and headed to the door. "If I don't get a chance to come see you, I'll be at your place for Christmas with James, Lily and Remus." He told her.

"What about Peter?" Madelyn asked.

"He's spending Christmas with his Grandma, she isn't well." Sirius told her.

"Awww poor Peter." Madelyn said and she opened the door.

"Ah good timing." Dumbledore said smiling at them both.

"Thank you again Professor." Sirius said. "Bye Mads." He added and with a quick kiss on her cheek, he left.

"So is everything alright?" Lara asked as Madelyn returned with a smile on her face.

"Huh?" Madelyn said jerking out of her thoughts.

"With Dumbledore." Scott said.

"Oh it was Sirius, he asked me out." Madelyn told them.

"He's gorgeous, I hope you said yes." Lard replied.

"Of course." Madelyn replied.

"I don't see what's so special about him." Scott muttered.

"Well let's see, he's sexy, sweet, smart, and funny and he always looks after me." Madelyn replied "Did I mention he's sexy?" she added laughing as the bell rang.

"Whatever, let's go to Divination." Scott said and they headed to class.

There was one week left until Christmas holidays and Madelyn was heading to the Great Hall when she saw James and Sirius talking with McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Hey Jamie." Madelyn said as she walked over and when he turned around, she saw he'd been crying. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Maybe we should head to my office for some privacy." Dumbledore said and they all headed to Dumbledore's office.

"What's going on?" Madelyn asked again.

"Mum and Dad." James begun saying but he couldn't finish the sentence.

"There was an accident, with their plane Mads." Sirius said and then Madelyn burst into tears.

"Maddie." James said as he walked over to her.

"I think I need some time alone." Madelyn said and she walked out of the office and outside of the castle.

"Someone should go after her." James said.

"I'll go in a moment; I think we should just leave her for now." Sirius said.

"She always hated them flying, always wished they'd just apparate but they insisted it was fun." James said kicking a chair over.

"We'd like for you to stay here for the night and then we'll arrange for Madelyn to go home with you both tomorrow." Dumbledore told them.

"Thank you Professor." Sirius replied.

"I'll go let Lily know we're staying here so she doesn't worry, can you go check on Maddie please Sirius?" James asked.

"Sure mate." Sirius replied and headed out of the office and went looking for Madelyn. He found her sitting by the lake, throwing rocks into the water.

"Hey you." Sirius said as he sat down next to her.

"So what happens now?" Madelyn asked not looking away from the rippling water.

"You'll probably move in with us or we'll move into your place, there'll be a few of us." Sirius told her and she started to cry again. Sirius moved closer to her and lifted her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "You've got James, Lily, Remus and Peter who'll take care of you, you know." He told her. "And there's also me, I wont ever leave you." He finished as he wiped her tears away.

"Thanks." Madelyn said.

"James and I will be staying here tonight and then we're taking you home tomorrow, Dumbledore said he'd help us out with, well everything." Sirius told her and Madelyn sighed.

"I suppose we should go back up." Madelyn said.

"Nah, they'll find us if they want us." Sirius told her.

"Good." Madelyn said and she snuggled closer against him. They spent the rest of the afternoon by the lake, with Madelyn on his lap.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

CHAPTER 5

Sirius, James and Dumbledore took care of the funeral arrangements and the housing arrangements. With Lily being pregnant, they decided to move into their parents place, it has more room for all of them. They had all moved in after the funeral was over and they spent Christmas there, although it wasn't the best Christmas they've ever had.

It was late one night when Madelyn went wandering down stairs and saw Sirius asleep on the couch. She walked over to him and sat on the floor next to the couch.

"Hey you." Sirius muttered, his eyes opening and a smile appearing on his face.

"How'd you know it was me?" Madelyn asked as she moved a bit of hair from his eyes.

"I'm a dog, animal senses." Sirius said chuckling to himself "And besides, whenever your around, the atmosphere changes, in a good way." He added.

"How come you're sleeping down here?" Madelyn asked.

"I sat down and went to rest my eyes, obviously I fell asleep." Sirius said. "Want to lie down with me?" he asked.

"I'd love to." Madelyn replied and Sirius moved back against the couch as she climbed up. She rested her head against his chest while he wrapped his arms around her.

"So are you ok?" Sirius asked.

"I'm getting there." Madelyn said "Least Christmas and the funeral are over." She added.

"I'll come and visit you at school as well." Sirius told her.

"You don't need to do that, at least at school I'll be able to concentrate on that." Madelyn told him.

"I know but I want to make sure you're alright and besides, I'll miss you." Sirius said laughing.

"I love your eyes." Madelyn said looking up at him "You may not show your emotions but your eyes give you away." She said and then Sirius kissed her, long and slow. She moved closer to Sirius and for the first time since her parents died, she had an interrupted sleep.

The morning came and Sirius wished he never had to move. He loved having Madelyn in his arms, where he could always protect her. Madelyn stretched and yawned, then opened her eyes to see she was still lying next to Sirius.

"Good Morning, I like waking up next to you." Madelyn said.

"Good morning beautiful." Sirius relied and kissed her.

"I'm going to be sick." James said as he and Lily came down the stairs.

"Oh leave them alone, it's cute." Lily said "Good morning guys." She added.

"Morning Lil." Sirius and Madelyn chimed together. Just then, they heard someone knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Lily asked as she headed towards the door.

"It's Remus." Madelyn said surprising herself.

"How do you know?" James asked.

"No idea." Madelyn replied "It was just in my head." She added and sure enough, Remus was at the door.

"Holy crap." James said.

"Everything ok?" Remus asked as he came inside and then Madelyn smiled.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Madelyn asked "Betty something." She added and Remus stared wide eyed, blushing.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"Never mind that, who's the girl?" Sirius asked.

"I'm so sorry Remus; I don't know how I knew." Madelyn said.

"Well I was just thinking about maybe you're a Legilimens." Remus said.

"Not another thing." Madelyn muttered.

"So, who's the girl?" Sirius asked walking over to the Remus and nudging him.

"Sirius, leave poor Remus alone." Lily said "Anyone for coffee?" she asked.

"That would be lovely Lily." Remus replied "And Sirius, back off." He added and followed Lily into the kitchen. Madelyn spent the rest of the day reading up Legilimens and Occlumens, while James and Sirius harassed Remus about the girl.

The rest of the school year was uneventful. Sirius visited her every so often at school like he said he would and Lily was getting closer to giving birth. Madelyn was sitting on the train heading home, with Lara and Scott discussing their plans for the holidays.

"So what are you doing for the holidays Maddie?" Lara asked.

"No idea, hanging out with Sirius and waiting for Lil to have the baby." Madelyn replied.

"Well when I get back from Germany, we're going out to celebrate your birthday." Lara said.

"Sounds good." Madelyn replied. The train finally arrived at Kings Cross station and was met by Remus and Sirius.

"Hey gorgeous." Sirius said as she got off the train.

"Hey babe." She replied kissing him "Hey Remus." She added.

"How was school?" Remus asked.

"Uneventful thankfully." Madelyn replied. "See you later guys, have fun in Germany Lara." She added. "Where's Jamie?" she asked as they got in the car, causing Sirius to crack up laughing.

"They were doing stealth and tracking at the ministry and Sirius snuck up on James and he knocked himself out." Remus said. "The healer told James he has to relax for a few days." He added.

"Poor Jamie." Madelyn said.

"Stealth isn't one of James' strong points." Sirius said laughing even more.

"How's Lily going?" Madelyn asked.

"Good, she says she's over being pregnant." Remus told her. When they arrived home, Sirius took her trunk up to their room while Madelyn went and saw James and Lily.

"Remus told me what happened." Madelyn said "Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine; the healer was just over reacting." James replied as he got up.

"I don't think so, sit down." Lily said "Welcome home Maddie." She said.

"Hey Lil, so what did I miss whilst I was at school?" she asked.

"They both passed their training." Lily told her.

"That's awesome, why didn't you tell me?" Madelyn asked looking at Sirius.

"Sorry, James hurting himself was more interesting." Sirius replied.

"Curiously, why aren't you helping Lily cook dinner?" Madelyn asked "A heavily pregnant Lily shouldn't be doing it on her own." She added.

"I don't cook babe." Sirius said smiling at her "And besides, when we move in together, you'll be there to cook." He added.

"Be careful there Black." Madelyn replied and headed to the kitchen to help Lily.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

CHAPTER 6

It was now July 31st 1980 and Madelyn was turning 15. Madelyn could here someone rushing around the house and soon after, someone knock on their door.

"Maddie, Sirius wake up." James said running past their door.

"I don't want to, it's my birthday and I want to sleep in." Madelyn yelled back.

"Lily's going into labour and I'm freaking out." James said.

"Oh god." Madelyn said and she jumped out of bed. She chucked some clothes on before throwing some jeans and a shirt at a still sleeping Sirius.

"Can I help you?" Sirius asked sleepily.

"Lily's going into labour." Madelyn told him.  
"I'm up." Sirius said.

"Looks like I'll be sharing my birthday with the little one." Madelyn said and they both headed down stairs.

"How can we help you?" The receptionist said when they reach St Mungos.

"My sister in law, Lily Potter is in labour." Madelyn told her because James was still freaking out.

"Right this way." The receptionist said and they took her to a room near by.

"What do I do now?" James asked.

"You can either wait in there with Lil or you wait out here." Madelyn said. James decided he was going to wait in with Lily; he didn't want his wife to be alone. Madelyn sat down next to Sirius, who then rested his head on her shoulder and went back to sleep.

"How can you sleep?" Madelyn asked.

"Quite easily, I close my eyes and rest my head." Sirius replied yawning.

"Men." Madelyn said rolling her eyes. The hours passed on and James finally came out of the room, holding a tiny little bundle in his arms.

"It's a boy." James told them.

"Awww he's so cute." Madelyn said looking at him. "What's his name?" she asked.

"Harry James." James told her.

"Hello Harry, I'm your aunty." Madelyn said as James gave her Harry to hold. "Can we see Lil?" she asked.

"Yeah come on." James replied.

"Hey Lil, he's gorgeous." Madelyn said as they came into the room.

"Thanks Maddie." Lily replied "Happy birthday as well, sorry I had him today." She added.

"Don't be silly, I'm more than happy to have my birthday was Harry's." Madelyn replied.

"We were thinking, since Maddie is Harry's Aunty, we were wondering if you'd be his Godfather?" James asked.

"I would love guys, it'd be an honour." Sirius replied and Madelyn gently gave Harry over to Sirius. "Hey little man." Sirius said.

"We'll make it up to you, for your birthday as soon as Lily and Harry are home." James told Madelyn.

"Don't be silly you guys, this is the best birthday ever." Madelyn replied. "Well Sirius and I will head home and leave you guys to it." She added.

"I'll be home a bit later on." James told them.

"Bye Lily." Madelyn said and hugged them both goodbye.

"See you guys later." Sirius said and they both left.

"Did you see how tiny he was Siri?" Madelyn asked.

"Do not get any ideas, you are way too young." Sirius said.

"Don't be silly Sirius; I wouldn't want a kid just yet." Madelyn told him. "But I as thinking, maybe Remus, you and I should move out." She added.

"How come?" Sirius asked.

"Well Jamie is married and has a son now, maybe we should let them have their own place and we just have our own as well." Madelyn said.

"You were like this when James first started dating Lily and just before they got married." Sirius said "James isn't going to forget about you or want you to leave at all." Sirius told her.

"I know that." Madelyn said. "Maybe I just want to be on my own with you." She added.

"We won't be on our own if Remus moves in as well." Sirius said laughing.

"Well at least we won't be with my brother." Madelyn said. "I love Jamie don't get me wrong." She added.

"Look, how about after you've finished school. Yes I know its a few years down the track but we can save up and organise our lives." Sirius told her.

"Promise?" Madelyn asked.

"As soon as you finish school, we'll have a place of our own." Sirius told her.

"So, how are you going to be with your best mate having big responsibility?" Madelyn asked.

"It'll be fine; he's always had big responsibilities." Sirius replied. "He's had you." He added.

"Well let's go home." Madelyn said and they used the bus to get home.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

CHAPTER 7

**1 YEAR LATER**

A year had passed and the Potter family had to be moved into a different house, where they were to be kept hidden from the dark and evil Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort was after the Potter's because of a prophecy, which told of a boy being born as the 7th month dies would be his downfall. Remus had moved out on his own, able to get a few odd jobs here and there, while Sirius was moved to a different location as he was their secret keeper. It was now Harry's 1st birthday and Madelyn's 16th and they were having a small get together for them, including Sirius and Peter.

"Where's Siri?" Madelyn asked.

"He's should be here by now." James replied, as he put a little birthday hat on Harry's head.

"I'll be back." Madelyn said.

"Hey, you aren't allowed to leave this place unless someone is with you." James told her "Sirius can look after himself, he's 21 for crying out loud." He added.

"So we just sit here?" Madelyn asked "He could be dead for all we know." She added standing up.

"Look Maddie I understand you're worried but we have to be careful these days." James told her. "I'm sure he's just bust on his latest mission for the Order." He added.

"Fine." Madelyn said and flopped into a chair next to Harry. "Hey Harry, what have you got there?" she asked. Harry just at their cooing at her and grabbing onto her finger, he sucked away.

"Cheer up Maddie, give it a few days before you go searching for him. I'm sure he's fine." Lily told her.

"If it were James, would you wait a few days?" Madelyn asked.

"How about this, owl to Remus, he might know where he is." Lily told her.

"And if he doesn't?" Madelyn asked.

"Then we'll contact Dumbledore." James told her. "We ask anyone who might know where he is, before I let you go anywhere ok." He said. Peter finally arrived at their place and they brought out the cake. Lily made the cake so on one side; it says Happy 1st Birthday Harry and on the other side says Happy 16th Birthday Maddie. It was a fun night but all was about to change.

A few more days had passed and no one had heard anything from Sirius and Madelyn became worried. It was late one night and Madelyn crept out of the house without anyone knowing. She wanted to find Sirius.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked as she wandered around London.

"Peter, you scared me. What are you doing?" Madelyn asked.

"Oh just out and about, how about you?" Peter asked.

"I'm trying to find Sirius; no one's seen or heard from him in days." Madelyn said as she sat down next to him.

"I think I saw him before, heading down to the old lake." Peter told her "I was on my way to tell you actually." He added as an after thought.

"Isn't that where Voldemort was rumoured to be?" Madelyn asked sounding worried.

"I think he's gone to fight him." Peter said and with that, Madelyn ran off towards the old lake as fast as she could run. When she got to the lake she saw Sirius standing in front of Voldemort, wounded and bleeding. She saw Voldemort raising his wand and ran in front of Sirius, just as Voldemort went to kill him.

"Oh god Mads." Sirius said as he saw her fall to the ground. When Sirius looked up, Voldemort was gone. Sirius knelt down beside her, hoping he was wrong. "Oh god Mads, why the hell did you do that." He whispered. He grabbed onto her and with great difficulty, he apparated back to Godric's Hollow, where James and Lily were.

"James!" he yelled as he voice cracked with emotions.

"Sirius, what's going on?" James asked slowly "Madelyn?" he asked and then Lily came running down the stairs.

"James, what's happened?" Lily asked seeing Madelyn on the floor.

"What the hell happened?" James yelled slamming Sirius up against the wall, causing Harry to cry.

"James." Lily exclaimed "Let Sirius go." She added.

"I went to stop Voldemort and she found me, she jumped in front of me." Sirius told them.

"How did she find you?" James asked.

"I don't fucking know." Sirius yelled running his hands thru his hair.

"Oh god Maddie." James said as he knelt down next to her. Lily had left the room to contact Dumbledore.

"He's on his way." Lily told them, her voice shaking. And as they all sat around quietly, Dumbledore arrived. "Thanks for coming Dumbledore." Lily said.

"She's gone." James whispered.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"She came looking for me." Sirius began to say "And she jumped in front of me." He added.

"Where were you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Down by the old lake." Sirius replied.

"What do we do now?" Lily asked.

"We need to take her to St Mungos." Dumbledore told them.

"What for?" James asked. He knew what happened when someone died, but he didn't want to let go of Madelyn.

"James honey." Lily said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't do it, first my parents, now Maddie." James said.

"I'll take her." Dumbledore said to Lily quietly.

"Where's Sirius?" Lily asked turning around but James just shrugged. "Come on dear." She added and they all headed to St Mungos.

Lily and James were sitting at home the day before Madelyn's funeral when Remus turned up carrying a very drunk and injured Sirius.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"I found him in the hogs head, according to his ramblings, he had just fought with a few death eaters." Remus replied.

"Oh Padfoot." Lily said. Lily and Remus headed up stairs with Sirius.

"I can't go in there." Sirius mumbled as they stopped out front of Madelyn's room.

"Ok we'll put you in the spare room." Lily said.

"It's my fault." Sirius said as Lily looked at the wounds.  
"Where have you been?" Lily asked.

"I wanted answers; I wanted to know who told her where I was." Sirius replied. "People don't like to talk about Voldemort." He added. "I wish he had killed me instead." He said.

"Why do you say that?" Lily asked.

"I've lost Mads, the most wonderful woman in the world, the love of my life and James hates me, and it's my fault I got her killed." Sirius said.

"Can you talk to James please Remus?" Lily asked quietly. Remus looked at Sirius, and then headed down stairs.

"James." Remus said as he sat down next to James.

"What Remus?" James asked.

"You know it wasn't Sirius' fault?" Remus asked.

"I know, I'm just. Oh I don't know." James replied.

"The whole entire time he's been muttering about it being his fault and you hate him." Remus told him.

"The funeral is tomorrow." James said.

"I know, that's why I had to find him. I know he'd never forgive himself if he never came to say goodbye." Remus said.

"Thanks Moony." James said "Is he ok?" he asked as Lily came down the stairs.

"He'll be alright after a decent sleep but I think you should go and see him." Lily told him. James sighed and headed up stairs.

"Hey mate." James said as he opened the door.

"I'm so sorry." Sirius mumbled to him.

"It's not your fault Padfoot." James said "I really mean it." He added.

"I should have seen it coming." Sirius said "I saw her running and it was like everything was in fast mode." He said.

"You didn't kill her." James told him. "Get some sleep mate, I'll wake you in the morning." He told him.

The next morning James woke Sirius up and gave him a suit to wear.

"I don't think I can do it." Sirius said to Remus.

"Neither can I, but together we'll be alright." James told him and they both headed down the stairs to where Remus and Lily were waiting.

"Your tie is crooked Sirius." Lily said, trying not to cry.

"I suppose we should go." James said and they all went to the cemetery where their parents were buried. As the funeral progressed, Remus held Sirius up, he just couldn't stop beating himself up. Although James told him it wasn't his fault, he still believed he could've done more. Sirius vowed to Harry that he'd know everything about his Aunt Madelyn.

"And now we say our last good bye's to Madelyn Ava Potter." The priest said. "Ashes to ashes." He added and he lowered Madelyn into the ground, next to her parents.

"Bye Mads." Sirius whispered.

**THE END!!**


End file.
